The Dragon & The Fey
by Dark Stormchaser
Summary: It is mating season for dragon shifters. Their way is to search for their mates and when they find them, take them home. But for the dragon shifter, Taichi, taking his mate home with him will not be as easy as it is for other dragon shifters. AU.
1. Bargain

Dark Stormchaser: [excited] Okay! I was going to wait but…I just couldn't! And this time I have Kouji helping me!

Kouji: [narrowed eyes in irritation]

Storm: [grins] Don't glare so much. You'll get wrinkles.

Kouji: [glares] Are you usually like this?

Shadow: [blinks innocently] What ever do you mean?

Kouji: [twitches angrily] Are you seriously going to pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about?

Storm: [smirks] Yes.

Kouji: [glares] Why am I here?

Storm: [grins] Because you and Taichi are the main stars of this three shot.

Kouji: [frowns] Why?

Storm: [smiles dreamily] I like you with him. Plus, this was a favor for my sister. She's in love with you.

Kouji: [sarcastic] Lucky me.

Storm: [ignores him] I know right? Here's the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I am not a genius therefore I don't own Digimon. I am merely obsessed with it at the current moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Taichi x Kouji Bargain<strong>

Taichi growled angrily, tugging at his chains. They were made of silver so he couldn't shift to break them. He growled angrily. His mate was nearby. A humorless smile graced his lips. Of course, his little mate was the reason for his current situation. The jail door creaked opened and the object of his thoughts slipped in, closing the door silently. Taichi watched him carefully, not even perturbed as his mate eyed him suspiciously. Taichi waited for him to speak. When his mate refused to say anything, Taichi sighed. "What is your name, little one?" Taichi asked. His mate glared at him.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" Kouji asked flatly. "Considering you tried to kidnap me a couple of hours ago." Taichi didn't deny it. He had been about to kidnap his mate. It was a thing among dragon shifters. They took what they wanted, without question, without hesitation. It usually caused a rift between vampires and dragon shifters. The vampires were usually too proud to allow dragon shifter to take what they want from them. Greedy bastards. But now it seemed that the Fey had decided to rebel as well.

"If that's what you want," Taichi answered smoothly. "My name is Taichi of the Kamiya clan. What's your name, little one?" The Fey scowled angrily.

"My _name_ is Kouji," he snapped.

"Kouji," Taichi murmured. "I see. You're Kouichi's little brother." When Kouji's eyes lit up with recognition and longing, Taichi knew he was right.

"So, you do know my brother," Kouji said flatly. Taichi smiled at Kouji, taking notice of how small and fragile he seemed.

"Yes. He is with my cousin," Taichi said calmly.

"The dragon that kidnapped him a few weeks ago?" Kouji asked coldly.

"Is that how you see what happened?" Taichi asked instead.

"I was there," Kouji said flatly. "I watched that dragon snatch him off the ground and carry him off, ignoring us as we pleaded with him to leave him alone."

"I see," Taichi said slowly, examining his mate. He was cold, distant. He could smell the pain radiate from him though, as if his weakness to stop his brother's abduction pained him. "I can promise you that your brother is unharmed and well taken care of." Kouji stiffened and glared.

"And I am supposed to trust you?" Kouji asked coldly. Taichi pierced him on the spot.

"I will never lie to you, Kouji. You are too precious to me for me to do that to you," Taichi said seriously. He could smell his words disturbed him. Kouji took a step back, shaking his head.

"It's not okay to lie to me but it's okay to kidnap me? I find that hard to believe," Kouji said flatly.

"Hardly. While I would never lie to you, I will do anything to bind you to me. I will take you from everything that you know just to keep you near me," Taichi admitted calmly. Kouji blushed.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Kouji demanded. Taichi met his gaze steadily.

"Because you are my soul mate," Taichi murmured. Kouji shook his head, his face draining of color. Taichi could smell the fear, the denial.

"No. Is that why…dragon have been abducting people?" Kouji began.

"Yes, Kouji. It is mating season. We are hunting for our mates. And I have found mine," Taichi said. Kouji shook his head, his eyes hardening slowly.

"No. Never. I will never mate one of you," Kouji said coldly.

"I don't smell hatred from you, Kouji," Taichi said softly. "Why are you afraid of me?" Kouji shook his head, backing away. But his fear increased, along with the denial.

"I am not afraid of you," Kouji snapped. But it was a lie. Before Kouji could speak, a woman's voice called his name, panicked. Kouji cursed and bolted for the door.

"Kouji, come back soon," Taichi said softly. Kouji hesitated. "Kouji, promise me." Kouji shot a glare at him.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," Taichi said softly. "But only if you come back alone." Kouji bit his lower lip but darted out of the jail, closing the door shut behind him. Taichi growled lowly, forcing himself to be patient. His mate would return. He only hoped his mate would return alone.

* * *

><p>Dark Stormchaser: There it was! The first chapter.<p>

Kouji: [glares] I can see why so many people don't like you right now.

Storm: [smirks] Don't worry, darling. You'll hate me more later on.

Kouji: [glares] Do I want to know?

Shadow: [smirk evilly] Like you have a choice?

Kouji: [twitches angrily] I am going to kill you.

Storm: [smirks] Get in line, darling. Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Change

Dark Stormchaser: [smiling] Okay! I'm back with the next chapter. Thank you for all those who reviewed.

Kouji: [glares daggers]

Storm: [grins] Is something bothering you, dear?

Kouji: [glares] You're crazy.

Shadow: [scowls] Why does everyone say that? I am _not_ crazy. I am unstable.

Kouji: [irritated] There's a difference?

Storm: [firmly] Yes. Crazy is when you've completely lost most of your marbles. Unstable means that you've just lost your grip on your marbles but there is chance that you can find them. Duh.

Kouji: [stares]

Storm: [blinks] What?

Kouji: [frowns] You don't really believe that, do you?

Storm: [confused] I wouldn't have said if I didn't.

Kouji: [shakes his head in disbelief] Just get it over with.

Storm: [grins] With pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I am not a genius therefore I don't own Digimon. I am merely obsessed with it at the current moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Taichi x Kouji Change<strong>

Kouji hit the ground, hard. Blood filled his mouth and he spit it out. He looked up at Kousei. "That…_monster_ is helping that bastard that _kidnapped your brother_ and attempted to kidnap _you_ but you _socialize_ with it!" his father roared. It had been weeks since the attempted kidnapping and Kouji had done as asked, continuing to visit alone and spend hours at a time with the dragon. Taichi wasn't that bad. In fact Kouji began to look forward to spending time with him. When he wasn't being a perverted bastard, Taichi was actually understanding and kind…as well as passionate and hotheaded. Lately, Kouji had begun to crave the dragon, sexually. Not that he would ever admit it of course. But he should have known that his disappearances wouldn't go unnoticed forever.

"Father, listen to me," Kouji began. Kousei's eyes blazed.

"To what? How you have forgotten your own brother? How you have betrayed us? Tell me, Kouji. What have you told him about our ways?" Kousei snapped. Hurt filled Kouji.

"I haven't told him anything about our ways," Kouji admitted flatly. And it was the truth. Taichi didn't care to know about their fey ways. He only cared about Kouji. Kousei snarled, revealing his small fangs.

"You lie. What else could you have talked about it for weeks?" Kousei snarled. Kouji opened his mouth but before he could speak, another did.

"Oh, Kouji. Did he bewitch you?" a woman asked. Kouji rolled his eyes.

"No. Saotome, he did not," Kouji said flatly. Kousei glared.

"Then, you _willingly_ socialized with him?" Kousei asked flatly.

"Yes. He…."

"He is the enemy!" Kousei roared. "And you have betrayed us! And for that you will be executed. Along with that dragon." Kouji allowed the shock to show before reacting.

"You can't! You can execute me for all I care but if you try to kill him, you'll start a war with the dragons. They'll destroy our people," Kouji argued. Kousei's cold expression didn't change.

"Let them come. They started this war when they took Kouichi. And you don't need to start worrying about our people. You've stopped caring about them the minute you allowed yourself to associate with that monster," Kousei said coldly. His words hurt but Kouji refused to let it show. He couldn't. He glanced behind him as the guards stepped forward to take him away. Kouji narrowed his eyes, focusing his powers. Light filled his hands and he raised his hands, creating a flare. Cries of surprise and rage filled his ears but he ignored them, knowing that he had stunned them for now. He rushed out of the room, racing down the prison. Kouji didn't hesitate to throw the jail door open and run over to Taichi. He looked up, startled.

"Kouji? What's wrong? Are you all right?" Taichi asked.

"You have to get out of here," Kouji snapped, using his powers to break the chains.

"Why?" Taichi asked, reaching up to run his finger gently over Kouji's cheek. Kouji flinched and drew away. Taichi's eyes turned crimson. "Who the fuck hit you?"

"Doesn't matter. You have to get out of here. They are going to kill you," Kouji snapped. He glanced behind him, hoping to hell that they were still stunned.

"Let them fucking try. Who the hell hit you?" Taichi demanded.

"KOUJI!" Kousei roared. Kouji felt the color drain from his face. Taichi's eyes narrowed.

"I'll fucking kill them all," Taichi snarled as scales began to form around his eyes.

"No! Please! Don't…." Kouji pleaded. He had never pleaded for anything in his life. But if it would keep the peace between his race and Taichi, then he would gladly do it. Taichi turned to him angrily.

"They hurt you!" Taichi raged. Kouji trembled but nodded.

"You need to get out of here," Kouji whispered. Taichi growled.

"I will not leave without you," Taichi snapped. Tears sprang to Kouji's eyes as he realized that Taichi would do anything for him except leave him. Taichi would never abandon him as his father and his race had done without hesitation.

"Okay," Kouji said hoarsely. Taichi froze.

"What?" Taichi asked.

"I'll go with you," Kouji said, allowing the tears to flow freely. Taichi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why?" Taichi asked. Kouji gazed at him.

"I have nothing left here," Kouji admitted.

"What do you mean, Kouji?"

"I mean that they have already decided that I am a traitor and I need to be executed for being close to you." Taichi growled as his body shifted. Kouji looked up at the large red dragon. His wings expanded, instantly crumbling the walls around them. Kouji continued to gaze up at him, not concerned with the building falling apart around him. He was focused on the dragon. He no longer feared it as he once had all those weeks ago. He knew it was because he now knew the man within the dragon. The dragon roared as magic came flying at them. Kouji turned, summoning up his own magic. A light barrier rapidly formed, shielding them from the attacks and the rumble. Kouji stiffened when he felt a scaly nose nudged his back. Kouji turned to see the dragon lowered itself to the ground, gesturing to behind him. No, Taichi wanted Kouji to _ride_ him. "You want me to _ride_ you?" Taichi nodded. Kouji bit his lower lip and pushed himself to his feet. He threw his leg over the thick neck, straddling him. He felt a shudder run through Taichi's body before Taichi extended his wings, taking flight. Kouji continued to allow the tears to stream down his face as he looked down at what was left of the only place he had ever considered home. He couldn't stay there any longer. Even as he knew it, he couldn't help but mourn that life as he knew it was forever changed.

* * *

><p>Dark Stormchaser: Okay, that was part two. The third part will be the final part.<p>

Kouji: [twitches angrily] You are sick.

Storm: [smirks] I am _so_ glad you've noticed.

Kouji: [shakes his head] You need help. _Medical_ help.

Shadow: [shrugs] That's what people keep telling me.

Kouji: [sighs] I mean a _therapist_.

Storm: [smirks] No thanks, darling. By the way, thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Together

Dark Stormchaser: [smiling] Okay! I'm back with the final chapter. Thank you for all those who reviewed. And I am really sorry that I took for-freaking-ever to post this. Literally. I'll try to be more consistent in the future.

Kouji: [mutters violent curses]

Storm: [grins] Oh, I missed you too, sweetness.

Kouji: [continues to curse angrily]

Shadow: [smirks] What's wrong? Did you think I had abandoned this story?

Kouji: [furious] _Yes_!

Storm: [snickers] Too bad. Btw, my loving sister reminded me that stories are still being taken down to lemons and such. So if anyone wants the lemon, I will have to work on it and send to you! But I have officially lowered the rating because I don't want this taken down.

Kouji: [growls] I can't win with you, can I?

Storm: [grins] Nope! And now I have until July to go crazy on Fanfiction!

Kouji: [angrily goes back to cursing]

Storm: [laughs] Wow! He's excited! Here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I am not a genius therefore I don't own Digimon. I am merely obsessed with it at the current moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Taichi x Kouji Together<strong>

Taichi growled at Susumu, his father. His father, the bastard, simply gave his son a smile. "Don't worry. I'm telling you the same thing I told Takuya. I have no intention of returning either twin to their father," his father assured him. Taichi relaxed. "But how is Kouji doing?" Taichi ran a tired hand over his face. It had been three weeks since their escape and the Fey wanted the twins back, Kouji to kill and Kouichi…well, they just wanted Kouichi back.

"He's…adjusting. Though I probably should have told him I was the prince of the dragons earlier," Taichi winced. His father laughed.

"Yeah. Your mother wasn't too happy either when I forgot to mention it to her," Susumu chuckled. Taichi winced in sympathy. His mother, Yuuko, was a force to be reckoned with. How his father survived her, Taichi didn't want to know. "In any case, maybe you should stay with your mate. He should be probably pretty lonely now." Taichi nodded, smiling at his father.

"Thanks," Taichi said, turning and running from the room. He didn't stop until he reached his bedroom, where he knew Kouji was. What he didn't count on was Kouichi being in the room with him. Taichi turned, prepared to leave until he heard his name.

"Kouji, do you love Taichi-san?" Kouichi asked. Kouji hesitated.

"Yes. I love him. But…I…" Kouji trailed.

"You're scared to be with him, right?" Kouichi asked. His tone was gentle.

"Yeah. Does it hurt?" Kouji asked softly.

"A little. But trust Taichi-san, Kouji. You just said he would never hurt you," Kouichi reminded him gently. "And you said that you are happiest when you're with him, right?"

"Yeah," Kouji said. Taichi could hear the smile in his voice. "He is the best thing that ever happened to me. No offense, Nii-san." Kouichi sniggered.

"None taken. But don't do anything you aren't ready for," Kouichi warned. Kouji must have smiled but Taichi heard him say.

"If I wasn't ready for it, I wouldn't have talked to you about it," Kouji said calmly.

"I figured you would say that," Kouichi said. "Good luck. Are you going to find him now?" Kouji snorted.

"Knowing him, he's either talking with his father or on his way back here," Kouji said dryly. Kouichi giggled.

"Well, I'm going to find Takuya. Good luck, Kouji," Kouichi said. "And have fun." Kouji was silent as Kouichi darted from the room. He never noticed Taichi standing in the shadows. Taichi hesitated, but strode into his room, locking the door behind him. He froze at the sight of Kouji. His hair was let down and he was wearing a pale blue yutaka, sitting down on their bed. Kouji looked up at him, flushed, biting his lower lip. Taichi could smell the fear, lust, and anticipation from his mate.

"How much did you hear?" Kouji asked.

"Just the last part. Are you scared, Kouji?" Taichi asked softly. Kouji bit his lower lip.

"I want you to make love to me," Kouji said quickly. Taichi's eyes widened in surprise. The blood rushed to Taichi's groin at the invitation.

"Are you sure?" Taichi asked. Kouji nodded. "Tell me in your own words, Kouji. I need to hear you say it again." Kouji swallowed.

"I want you to make love to me," Kouji repeated, gazing into his eyes steadily. There was no hesitation in those blue orbs. "I'm ready to be your mate."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Kouji demanded. Kouichi stared at his brother in surprise.<p>

"He didn't tell you?" Kouichi asked carefully.

"No. I'm going to kill him," Kouji growled. Takuya winced at the dark tone Kouji used. Kouichi sighed as Taichi strode over to them.

"Who didn't tell Kouji what?" Taichi asked. Kouji whirled on him, glaring at him. Taichi jumped at the ferocity of the rage in the fey's gaze.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me that I would be your freaking consort in six weeks?!" Kouji exploded.

"Con-what?" Taichi asked, genuinely confused by the term. He glanced at Takuya who was making desperate hand motions. What was Taichi missing?

"Consort. _Mate_. _Crowning ceremony_," Kouji gritted out. "Is _any_ of this ringing a bell?" Taichi winced before shooting Takuya a look that clearly promised retribution.

"I didn't think I had to," Taichi said carefully. That had been the wrong answer. It had been three days since Taichi and Kouji had mated. And practically the next day Taichi had, without Kouji's permission, told his father that he and Kouji were ready to perform a crowning ceremony. Actually, _Kouji's_ crowning ceremony. Taichi's had been done since the day he had born.

"You didn't think you had to," Kouji repeated lowly.

"Taichi-san," Kouichi said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Kouji, you agreed to be my mate," Taichi reminded him carefully. "I am the Crown Prince. The crowning ceremony is just formality..."

"To become one of the rulers of the dragons!" Kouji snapped. O-kay. Not the reaction Taichi had been expecting. Normally, one would be proud of this honor. What was the problem? "Did you even stop to think about who this might affect?" Kouji demanded.

"Like who?" Taichi asked.

"Let me think about that. Your parents. _Me._ Your people. Me._ You_," Kouji ticked off flatly. Taichi sighed. Okay, time to think before speaking.

"My parents love you. _I_ love you," Taichi reminded.

"And your people?!" Kouji exploded.

"They will accept you because _I_ said so as did my father," Taichi said simply. "I want you and that was my one condition for remaining crowning prince." Kouji paused, striving for patience. How to get it through his thick skull what the issues with this plan was? Kouji sighed. Might as well start with the biggest issue first.

"Taichi, did it ever occur to you that _I_ might not be a good ruler for the dragons?" Kouji asked carefully. Taichi sighed, lifting up Kouji in his arms. Kouji stiffened at the sudden motion but relaxed almost immediately. This was something Taichi was fond of and Kouji would get use to it, eventually. Taichi caught Kouji's gaze and held it.

"I don't want to be without you," Taichi said gently. Sitting down on the chair with Kouji straddling his lap, Taichi gently brushed the mating mark on Kouji's throat. Kouji shivered. "When I gave you this, I truly chose you to be mine until we _both_ die. But if you don't want to rule with me, that's fine. Then _we_ won't rule."

"But…who would rule then?" Kouji asked. He knew for a fact that Hikari, Taichi's younger sister, had eloped with the werewolf prince, Takeru.

"That's what Takuya is for," Taichi said without a hint of remorse. "A Crown Prince spare." Takuya let out a strangled noise that sounded like a cross between indignation and a groan. Kouichi winced in sympathy. Kouji bit his lower lip.

"You'd really do that?" Kouji asked. Taichi smiled, dropping his forehead against Kouji's.

"You know I would. We're a team," Taichi admitted. "Just say the word and we'll go tell my parents right now." Kouji closed his eyes, considering. He was banished from the fey. And the dragons, especially Susumu and Yuuko, had welcomed him. They were actually becoming closer to him than his own parents ever were. And he just knew both would at least be disappointed by Taichi's choice not to rule, especially since they've been grooming him to be the next prince since he was a child. The thought of disappointing them stung, more than Kouji was willing to admit. Kouji sighed, opening his blue eyes to meet patient brown ones. And then Taichi…Taichi had already given him everything and was still willing to make more sacrifices for _him_. Kouji knew that Taichi wanted to rule. Yet here he was, willing to sacrifice _his_ dream for Kouji. That just wouldn't be fair _or_ right. Both Taichi and Kouji would regret it if they didn't rule. Kouji for taking away Taichi's dream. Taichi for missing his one chance. Really, there was only one thing left to do.

"Fine, we can have the crowning ceremony," Kouji said finally. Taichi's eyes lit up. "But, I want to get to know the people a little better. I won't do this half assed. I _need_ to know the people I'm governing and how best to help them." Taichi beamed with pride.

"Deal," Taichi said. Takuya let out a breath of relief.

"Relieved?" Kouichi asked.

"Hell yes," Takuya said, turning to Kouichi. "Your brother just scared the hell out of me!" Taichi smirked at his cousin briefly before turning his gaze back to his mate. Silently, he was glad Kouji to stay by his side. He would have been fine if Kouji chose that they wouldn't rule. But he definitely preferred this option.

"Thank you," Taichi said. Kouji simply smirked.

"I'd be worried if we left everything in _Takuya's_ hands," Kouji said easily. Having excellent hearing, Takuya had no trouble hearing the remark.

"Hey!" Takuya said. Kouichi smiled.

"He's joking," Kouichi said gently, chuckling. Takuya froze at the sound, his eyes flashing. Taichi and Kouji ignored them both as Takuya grabbed Kouichi and practically ran with him down the hallway to, no doubt, have his way with his mate.

"Are you going to be that bad?" Kouji asked dryly. Taichi gave a feral smirk.

"Unlike my cousin," Taichi said easily. "_I'm_ patient. I can wait until tonight. That way, there won't be _any_ interruptions." Kouji blushed and Taichi let out a laugh. Yes, they would have problems. Their disagreements wouldn't easily be resolved. And the fey and vampires would always be a problem. But they could handle it together. Taichi had no doubt of that.

* * *

><p>Dark Stormchaser: Thank you for sticking with me for this long, readers. And a special shout out to <strong>inu, Twyla Star-beam, tanakaL, Guest, <strong>and** the-ice-cold-alchemist** for reviewing.

Kouji: [angrily plotting my death]

Taichi: [watches Storm and Kouji] You guys are hilarious.

Kouji: [angrily turns to Taichi] _How_ can you be so damned calm about this?!

Taichi: [shrugs] Let me tell you something funny. There is literally over hundreds of thousands of fanfics with me with another guy. You get used to it after a while.

Kouji: [horrified] No way damn it!

Storm: [smirks] Oh yes you will. I am hoping to start a revolution! Taichi x Kouji pairing! You two are so cute together!

Kouji: [glares] Over your dead body, Shadow.

Shadow: [still smirking] Yeah right. Taichi? If you please?

Taichi: [shrugs and lifts Kouji off the floor] Let's calm down.

Kouji: [growling and glaring at Shadow] Put me down, Kamiya!

Taichi: No way. I like her. She doesn't abuse me.

Shadow: Thanks, Taichi.

Kouji: And it's okay to abuse me?!

Shadow: Yes. [goes to ignore the two as they bicker] By the way, thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
